Peace
by ClassyUsername
Summary: Just what I think may happen after Blood of Olympus. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I am not Rick Riordan**

Chapter One: Percy

And just like that it was over. As I stood on Half-Blood Hill with my arm around Annabeth's waist waving towards the retreating forms of the Roman SUV's with the rest of the campers, I couldn't help but think about how far I've come from the 12 year old boy who barely managed to kill the Minotaur five years ago on the hill I was standing on now. Ever since that moment I've been fighting constantly, and now as the scarred veteran of two wars, I hoped that just maybe there would be a chance for some peace. Annabeth leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You must be thinking about something important, you have that look." She said.

I chuckled, "I'm not like you Wise girl I certainly don't have a thinking look."

"But… What?" She asked, I wasn't able to hide anything from her.

" Just that, it's been so long since me and you had some peace, no titans or giants threatening to destroy the world, I don't know how I'm going to cope."

She took her head off of my shoulder and turned so that she was looking me directly in the eyes.

" You're going to be fine Percy, we're going to be fine," Annabeth said boring into me with her stormy grey eyes, "we're going to tackle peace and our senior year like we would any other problem, together"

I just couldn't help it, I put my hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss that certainly made some of the people standing close to us uncomfortable. I pulled away slowly and smiled at her.

"Annabeth Chase do you know how much I love you?" I asked, a little bit out of breath.

Annabeth giggled and pulled be closer, " I think that gave me a pretty good idea."

Then she kissed me again, and in that moment everything that had been hanging over me, guilt over Leo's death, the awkwardness from my conversation with Nico, my uncertainty of the future, it all seemed less important. All that mattered was the blonde haired girl in my arms, and after all we had been through in the past couple months, I thought that nothing could be better than to still be able to hold her.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. It was strange, after being at war for so long normal routine seemed weird to me. I taught sword lessons for the younger campers, and to my surprise I didn't know half of the faces in the arena. Apparently in the months that I had been MIA a lot of newcomers had made their way here. Then there was canoeing, normally one of my favorite things, but today I couldn't go anywhere near the boats without thinking of sailing on the Argo II and all the stormy nights we spent keeping sea monsters at bay. After dinner I sat next to Annabeth at the campfire and held her hand as everyone sang songs and roasted marshmallows. We snuck away before the sing along was over to take a slightly romantic walk down the shore. Then I kissed her goodnight and we parted ways to go back to our cabins. I changed in a pair of pajama pants and a plain white t shirt and then promptly passed out on my bunk. I thought I might get a break from the nightmares now that the war was over. Boy was I wrong.

 **Authors note:**

 **This is my first story on here so please feel free to share your opinions about it or what I should write about in here next. I will try to update as often as I can, but school is rough so, we will see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this**

Chapter 2: Annabeth

I was back in the Pit. At first I was seeing exactly what I remembered, In the distance Damasen and Tartarus fought surrounded by the infinite sea of the monstrous army. I stood shoulder to shoulder with Percy in front of the doors of death.

Suddenly Bob limped towards us through the crowd of monsters. He was bleeding ichor from dozens of wounds through his now tattered janitors uniform. He stood hunched and bent, as if his spear being snapped had broken something deep inside. Despite all that and the army that surrounded us, he was moving with purpose and grinning nonetheless.

"Go," he said, "I will hold the button."

Percy and I gaped at him.

"You're in no condition to do that," Percy said, "besides we can't just…. leave you."

"Percy… we have to," I said, my heart breaking at the thought of what that meant.

Bob smiled and Percy looked sick, but gritted his teeth and looked at me.

"I can still press a button friend," Bob clapped Percy on the arm causing him to stumble, "Besides my good cat will guard me, you need to leave and put an end to Gaea's plans."

Suddenly I jumped, hugged Bob around the neck and sobbed deeply into his chest,

"Thank you so much Bob, monsters are eternal, we'll keep your story alive and remember you and Damasen as the best titan and the best giant, we'll tell our children, and someday maybe we'll see you again."

He smiled and ruffled my hair,

"That is all I need my friend, until then…"

At this he was interrupted and my dream changed from what actually happened. Fifty yards away Damasen and Tartarus were still locked in combat, but the pit was getting better at using his physical form. When Damasen charged at him Tartarus decapitated the Meaonian Drakon with one swipe of his colossal sword and then struck Damasen with the flat of his blade, sending the giant tumbling back into the army of monsters. Bob picked up a spear from one of the fallen monsters, spun it casually in his hand, and turned towards the huge form of Tartarus.

"You must go, now." He said quietly but I could tell there was no room for compromise in his voice. Percy and I turned and began to go towards the doors, and I thought Bob was right behind us, but then I heard him scream. I whirled to see Bob sink to his knees, with Tartarus's sword imbedded in his chest and his spear split in half at his feet. Small Bob roared and tried to pounce on the Pit but all it took was one casual back hand for the cat to go flying away into the depths.

I screamed as Percy and I ran back towards our friend, but when we got there it was easy to see there was no hope. I knelt and cradled Bob's head in my lap as he slowly turned to dust. With the last of his strength, the good titan, my friend raised his hand to caress my face.

"Tell the sun and the stars, I say hello." He whispered, and just like that he was gone. As Bob's body crumpled to dust the enormous form of Tartarus loomed over us.

 **Little demigods, you are finished**

He picked me up in one hand and Percy in the other and brought us closer to his head. Percy tried to draw his sword, but Riptide was pulled out his hands and disappeared into the black hole that was Tartarus' face.

 **There are no more immortals to save you, now you will die. Gaea will lay waste to your world, and there is nothing you can do about it.**

"Annabeth look at me," I heard Percy yell.

I looked over, in Tartarus's other fist Percy looked just as terrified as I felt.

"I love you," he shouted, "Nothing else matters."

I blinked back tears and looked back at Percy.

"I love you too," I yelled as Tartarus let go of us and we were both sucked into the black hole.

I woke with a start. Out of instinct I grabbed my drakon bone sword and swung, but all I succeeded in doing was slashing through the post of my bed and almost decapitating Malcom, my second in command who was standing over me with a concerned look on his face which quickly turned to shock.

I was cover in sweat, my hair was matted and all of the blankets had been kicked off of my bed. I blinked back my tears and looked at Malcolm.

"Sorry I almost killed you," I said my voice was raw, probably from screaming.

"Don't mention it," Malcolm said, " it's like 3:00 in the morning, I was…. Worried about you, you had been thrashing and screaming for a while, I was about to go get Percy or Chiron."

I looked around and saw most everyone else was awake. My face flushed red as I stood up.

"Sorry for waking you guys," I said while walking to the bathroom. "I just need to take a shower"

Malcolm put his hand on my shoulder.

"We're here for you Annabeth," he said a very tired look on his face. "Everyone here knows a thing or two about nightmares."

My smile faded as I turned towards the bathroom.

"No you don't," I whispered as I slipped through the door.

 **Authors Note**

 **Thank you to the people who reviewed and enjoyed the story so far, there is more to come!**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series**

Chapter 3: Percy

I was exhausted. It was all I could do to stay awake at my table while trying to eat my breakfast. I had woken up at about 3:00 in the morning with from my nightmares with a shout and some frantic sword waving. I dreamed of the Pit again, but in my dreams I had lost Annabeth while running towards the doors. As I had turned around to look for her all that I had seen was the gaping black maw that was Tartarus's face. Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep after that.

"Hey Percy," someone said nervously.

I looked up, it was Malcolm, Annabeth's second in command in the Athena cabin.

"Hey man," I said gesturing for him to sit down, "what's up?"

He sat although he remained jittery and looked remarkably tired, "I'm worried about Annabeth."

Suddenly Malcolm became a lot more interesting than my waffles.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well she's been having pretty terrible nightmares ever since you've been back. Last night when I was trying to wake her up she almost decapitated me."

I stood up and dusted off the seat of my pants, breakfast was now the last thing on my mind.

"Where is she now Malcolm?" I asked after scanning the pavilion and not seeing Annabeth's blonde curls anywhere.

"She's still in the cabin," Malcolm said, "she finally got back to sleep around 7:00 so I decided just to let her be."

I patted him on the shoulder,

"Thanks for looking out for her"

He smiled, "She's my sister dude, its no big deal"

I left Malcolm, went to grab some fruit and yogurt for Annabeth and then headed over to the Athena cabin. As I made my way there I began to get more worried. Annabeth usually was punctual for everything, her being late was unusual but being late for breakfast was something else entirely. But if she had been experiencing dreams anything like Mine had been… a little bit of sleep was something to be thankful for. When I got to the Athena cabin I eased open the door and sure enough there she was. The sunlight spilled through the open window and gleamed off of her hair illuminating Annabeth's sleeping form, a beautiful sight that I have to admit made me catch my breath a little. Put my moment didn't last long as she seemed to be dreaming again. Annabeth was twitching and rolling uneasily. Occasionally she whimpered or cried out, a sure sign that she was in the middle of another nightmare. I quickly set her breakfast down on a dresser and went over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Annabeth," I said while gently wrapping my arms around her, "it's okay your safe, I'm here now."

She woke with a start, and tried to go for her sword but I held her tight against my chest.

"Annabeth you're okay," I said as soothingly as I could.

When she realized it was me with my arms around her she grasped onto me and cried out, and my heart was almost torn in half.

"Percy," she gasped adrenaline from the dream still coursing through her blood, "I was back in Tartarus, reliving it, but each time I dream it gets worse and worse and every single time I loose you."

"Shhh….," I tried to sooth her but hearing that she had been having nightmares about Tartarus as well brought it all back up to the surface and I felt tears brimming in my own eyes. "Annabeth we're fine, we lived, you haven't lost me and you never will."

At this point she started openly crying again and kissed me ferociously.

"You better mean that Seaweed Brain."

I smiled, "With all of my heart Wise Girl."

After a while Annabeth had stopped crying and calmed down enough to take a shower and get cleaned up. I was waiting for her patiently when there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and there stood Chiron.

"Hello Percy," my old teacher said. "Is Annabeth doing alright? Malcolm talked to me as well"

I sighed and looked toward the bathroom.

"Yeah," I said, An idea slowly forming in my head. I stepped outside, "Mind if I run an idea by you Chiron?" I asked as I eased the door to a crack behind me.

Chiron smiled, "I think I have an idea about what you're going to say, but by all means Percy go ahead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine folks**

Chapter 4: Annabeth

I turned off the water and stood there just enjoying the steam for a little bit. I was still tense from the dreams so I leaned my head against the wall and tried to calm down. After a couple of deep breaths I stepped outside of the shower, grabbed a towel and began to dry off. I thought about how lucky I was to have Percy, a boyfriend like him who would do anything for me. We had been through too much together and been around each other for so long, but yet when I needed him he dropped everything and came running . I smiled and whispered to myself,

"You are so lucky to have him."

I broke out of my reveille and dressed in a Camp t-shirt and a pair of jeans, which was my usual attire during the summer. I slipped out of the bathroom and instantly saw the breakfast Percy had brought me, some peach yogurt and a large bowl of strawberries. My stomach growled, I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been. I searched for a spoon so I could begin devouring the yogurt, but didn't see one. Of course Seaweed Brain just had to forget something. I sighed and dipped one of the strawberries in the yogurt, then popped it in my mouth. Percy and Chiron talking outside,they probably were waiting for me. I started to head to the door but then stopped and listened through the crack when I heard what they were discussing.

"I see what you mean Chiron, but after we got back to the Argo II that was really the only thing we could do to get a decent nights sleep and not disturb everyone else," I heard Percy say.

"Well," Chiron muttered sounding concerned, "I guess we'll have to ask Annabeth what her opinion is, and then I'm still not sure of whether or not I would say yes."

I instantly knew what Percy had brought up to Chiron, and I knew why he was apprehensive. After we had set sail from Epirus, Percy and I had both been plagued with nightmares about Tartarus, even worse than we were now because it was fresh in our minds. I would always end up in Percy's bunk or he would end up in mine, because together was the only way we could get through the night. After a while we just gave up and started sleeping together to start out with. I instantly agreed with Percy, maybe not only because of the nightmares… But I understood why Chiron was being apprehensive as well. Leaving two seventeen year olds who were VERY attracted to one another alone in a room unsupervised every night wasn't really a good idea. Percy and I hadn't gone that far yet, but nevertheless there had been some very intense kissing in those bunks. A plan began to creep into my mind and I smiled.

I opened the door and stepped outside, effectively shutting off their conversation. Percy flushed red when he saw me probably realizing that I had been listening, but Chiron just smiled at me.

"Hello Annabeth," he said, "are you feeling better?"

I smiled, " Yes thank you, but Chiron I agree with Percy, us sleeping in the same bed would really solve a lot of the problem."

His smile faded, "Yes I thought you would say that but you see why I am apprehensive Annabeth."

"I know," I said with the same smile slowly creeping back onto my face. "That's why I have an idea."

I stood next to Percy in Cabin Three. After Chiron agreed to my ideas Percy and I had skipped the game of capture the flag to move all of my stuff here. Chiron decided that I would still be the head councilor for the Athena cabin, but now that I wouldn't be staying there, Malcolm would fill in on most of the day to day duties, which he was less than pleased to learn.

After surveying the mess which was the cabin Percy suddenly kissed me which I really didn't expect but didn't mind.

"You know this isn't what I expected our first place together to look like," he said huskily, "but I really don't mind, except for the wall mount."

I glanced over at the wall too. Seymour the leopard's head hung there, and snarled when he saw us looking. The mount was part of my deal with Chiron. As Seymour could watch us round the clock, because he wasn't well alive, the magic that sustained him had been tampered with slightly to make him become extremely agitated if some demigods were, say getting frisky. That way we would be under constant scrutiny and be okay to stay in one bed together.

"Annabeth you are a genius," Percy said, still holding me in his arms.

I smiled and pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss, which made Seymour growl loudly.

I pulled away and gave him a goofy grin, "Tell me something I don't know Seaweed Brain."

 **Authors note:**

 **Hi! Thank you for all the feedback! There is more to come, please don't hesitate to share your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 5: Percy

After everything I'd been through, I couldn't believe I was nervous to see my mom again. After being dropped off by a camp van driven by Argus, I stood on the sidewalk holding Annabeth's hand.

"I wonder what he does while he's waiting for us," I said while playing with the buttons on the collared shirt Annabeth insisted that I wore. She laughed and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"That's a good question, but you know Percy its okay to be scared after everything, but you're mom is a great person, she'll love you no matter what."

I stared at her. "You know how to get to the heart of the issue right away huh?"

Annabeth sighed and pulled me in the direction of the apartment.

"Come on Seaweed brain, you've been gone for so long last thing we should do is be late now."

I walked down the street in good spirits, enjoying the sensations of being back in my city. The sound of car horns, the smell of cooking hotdogs, and the clamor of millions of mortals going on with their normal lives was such a familiar peaceful thing, but it seemed strange after all this time. We got to the building and took the elevator up to the right floor. The door opened and I looked down the hall. That close to home. I hesitated getting out of the elevator but Annabeth noticed.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, I'm not letting you not do this."

I gulped and followed her to my parents door and knocked. Within an instant the door flew open and my mom had her arms wrapped around me in quite the bear hug. She started sobbing,

"Oh thank the gods you're home Percy I've missed you so much."

Then I started crying, then everyone was just crying and hugging each other. Other people trying to get their apartments gave us wide berth in the hallway and hurried past. I made it inside the door and Paul was there. He clapped me on the shoulder and then pulled me into a hug. Eventually we all managed to sit down around the dining table and just looked at each other waiting for someone to break the silence, and to my surprise, that was me.

"Mom.. I'm so sorry," I said with new tears brimming.

"Oh Percy," she said and patted me on the hand, "After everything I'm just happy you came back to me safely."

Then the awkward silence settled over us again.

"So, do you two want to talk about it all?" Paul asked.

Annabeth set her head on my shoulder, "a lot has happened since we saw each other last Paul, not all of it was nice."

"Well Annie," my mom said (why Annabeth lets my mom call her Annie still confuses me), "that's why we're here just to listen."

Then we just started talking. I started from the beginning, about how I woke up near New Rome with no memories and my time in the Legion, which was punctuated by my mom's disapproval of the new Roman tattoo on my arm. Annabeth talked about all of the months she spent scouring the US looking for me, which my mom mostly knew about already. Then we both talked about our time on board the Argo II and the long trip across the Atlantic, the straits of Gibraltar and how we finally made if to Rome. Annabeth explained a little about the Mark of Athena, but neither of us talked much about the time we spent in the Pit, I think both of them noticed but chose not to say anything about it.. After I had finished describing Leo's sacrifice in the explosion over Half blood hill to finally defeat Gaea it was late in the night. My mom stood, grabbed a kleenex, wiped the tears from her face and looked at the clock.

"Its late," she said, still slightly stuffy from crying, "you should call Argus to take come take you back to camp."

As Annabeth got out her phone, I stood and pulled my mom into a hug. She leaned her head into the crook of my neck and hugged back tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Percy," she said and then looked up at me, "I am so proud of you, and maybe now you two will get a break from all this fighting."

I choked back my tears, "I really hope you're right mom."

I released her and let Annabeth embrace my mom.

"Thank you for everything Sally," she said and then they both started crying again. A horn honked and Paul looked out the window.

"That's the van," he said, "you two have better be going."

I shook Paul's hand, and he once again gave me a hug. I eventually managed to pry Annabeth from my mom and led her towards the door. I turned back and smiled at my parents.

"We'll see you again soon, when camp's over."

My mom smiled, "I love you both, take care of each other."

As we made our way out to the van I looked my hand around Annabeth's waist and pulled her close. We didn't say much, our voices had mostly been spent in the apartment. Once downstairs I opened the van door and climbed in after Annabeth. The ride back out towards Long Island passed quickly, neither of us saying much, and Argus not saying anything at all which wasn't surprising. We just held each other closely. Once we were back at Camp, the cleaning harpies let us pass with little fuss, and we made our way to the Poseidon cabin. Too exhausted to clean up much we just threw off our shoes and laid in each other's arms on top of the sheets, which Seymour didn't even fuss about. After a little while I fell asleep. It was the first time neither of our demons interrupted our sleep in a long time. In the morning I woke still holding Annabeth asleep in my arms. The sun was just coming up, sending golden rays through the window to dance across her face and in her hair. I couldn't help but to think about how lucky I was, and how lucky we both were. If I had a single favorite moment in the short time we had been back in the normal world, that probably would be it.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hi everyone! As always feel free to leave your thoughts as a review or PM, this is the first time I've done a story like this so feedback would be nice. School has been rough on me lately so if my updates become less frequent, don't worry. There is still more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 6: Percy

Believe it or not, the rest of the summer went by incredibly quickly. I spent my days teaching the younger campers how to use a sword, or down by the canoe lake. By night, I helped Annabeth fight off her demons and she helped me fight mine. More than once I had awoken to a scream which Annabeth stifled with tender kisses. Then twenty minutes later I would have to hold her tightly so she could try and forget our literal demons. Despite all of this, staying together we slept the best we had since my bunk on the Argo II, despite the occasional roar from the stuffed head. Before we knew it August passed and Annabeth and I were riding in the backseat of Paul's Prius heading back towards my parents apartment in the city. Annabeth had gotten permission from her dad to stay with me and attend Goode High for her senior year. So she would be staying in our apartment for the entire year. After we both got our diplomas, we were planning on going to college in New Rome. For once in our demigod lives, the future was actually looking to be pretty good. Annabeth and I were silent most of the ride and sat in the back seat, Paul didn't mind though. He just drove along jamming out to his rock and roll station. Eventually the Prius got us back to my parents apartment building. My mom greeted us at the door and then smiled excitedly.

"We got you both a present!" she exclaimed ecstatically. Paul just smiled though.

"It's in your room Percy," he said, "why don't you two go check it out?"

I was curious, so I set my bag down inside the door and went towards my door with Annabeth close behind. I opened the door and…..woah. My parents had gotten rid of the old twin mattress I had slept on for most of my life and replaced it with a queen size bed. Compared to what I was used to it was gigantic, and it took up a lot more floor space, but I loved it. I turned to my mom speechless.

"Chiron explained to us about you two sleeping together because of the nightmares," she said, "so we saved a bit of money and bought you a new bed, what do you think?"

I went over and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, to both of you." I said and looked at Paul.

Mom smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Why don't you two unpack all your stuff and get situated," Paul said.

He and my mom went into the kitchen to call for some Chinese take out, so I carried Annabeth's and my bags into the room. I sighed and flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. Annabeth just laughed and started opening the zipper on her suitcase.

I just laid there and enjoyed being home for a little bit while Annabeth went about emptying her suitcases.

" Aren't you going to put your stuff away Seaweed brain?" She asked.

"You know," I said with a smile, "this is a lot more comfortable than what I'm used to sleeping on, only thing that could make it better is if you came over here."

In response to that, she threw a pair of shorts at my head.

I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth standing overtop of me. Her blonde hair was spilling over her shoulders, and she looked at me, her usually stormy gray eyes were amused and playful.

"We aren't going to unpack very much are we?" She said with a lopsided smile.

I shrugged,

"Up to you Wise Girl, what do you want to do?"

To answer that question she leaned over and kissed me deeply on the mouth. I enjoyed that moment for the roughly four seconds that it lasted because my mom chose right then to come tell us that the takeout was here, of course without knocking.

"Well we are off to a wonderful start to have two teenagers in this house!" She yelled while storming out of the room. Paul just stood there suppressing his laugher next to a very bewildered delivery boy.

"Come on you two," he said still laughing, "who wants some fried rice?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 7: Annabeth

After all the months of being away, I had forgotten how much worse school was than war. I woke up early, and left Percy laying there drooling on the pillow. I went into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind me. I shed all of my clothes and slipped into the shower. The hot water woke me up and for the first time I really came to terms with what we were doing. This day, my first day at Goode was pretty much agreeing to all of the plans Percy and I had been making since we had been back. Really, this meant being with him, basically all the time for the rest of our lives. Senior year, college, and after that who knows? I could only dream of the possibilities.A door closed in the main part of the apartment, probably Paul or Sally going off to work, but it snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned the shower off, stepped out and toweled off. I wrapped a towel around my midsection and cracked open the door. Percy now was laying spread eagle across most of the bed, still fast asleep. I sighed, this was typical for him. The clock on the wall read 7:05, just about an hour till the first day of school. So I picked a pillow off my side of the bed and hit him across the face. Percy sat up quickly and looked around until he saw me.

I smiled and pointed towards the bathroom,

"You need to get ready."

The initial confusion slipped off his face and he noticed I was clad only in a towel.

" You Wise Girl, need to put some clothes on."

My face flushed red.

"Go, please." I said.

Percy shrugged and went into the bathroom. I let the towel fall and got dressed quickly in jeans and a t shirt. As much as I fantasized about Percy, I just really didn't think today was going to be romantic, at all. Paul and Sally were already gone, so Percy and I were by ourselves for now. I poured some cereal for Percy, and got myself some yogurt and a banana . Eventually Percy made his way out of our bedroom, scarfed down the cereal, grabbed his backpack and started towards the door. I sighed and shook my head, grabbed my book-bag and followed him. This was turning into a very long day already. We made our way to the subway, and caught a train to Goode. I was nervous, which was kind of funny in its own way , just last month we had destroyed one of oldest goddesses there was, but now I was afraid of going to a new school. I held Percy's hand and stood close to him throughout the entire ride. I didn't really know what to think about our encounter this morning, but I just hoped that in the future things like that would be less… awkward. The train pulled into the station and Percy tugged me towards the door. I have to admit, the one thing I didn't like about New York was how weird getting around was, but Seaweed Brain knew his way around fairly well. After we got out of the subway I followed him around a dizzying route that made me lose all sense of direction (and for a child of Athena that takes a lot), but eventually we ended up at a fancy brownstone overlooking the East River that I assumed was Goode. We ere in a rich part of the city, it was easy to tell from all the BMW's and Audi's in the parking lot. I shrank into Percy's side, despite everything I really didn't want to do this. Percy noticed and kissed me on the top of my head.

"We'll be fine Wise Girl," he said soothingly, "besides I thought you were supposed to like learning things."

I smiled and looked up at him. I could tell he was trying to be manly about it, but I could see apprehension in his eyes as well, it made me realize that I probably wasn't the only one here who was scared. I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply. I pulled away and pressed my forehead to his.

"We're going to be fine Seaweed Brain."

He smiled, a little more confidently, wrapped his arm around my waist, and we started towards the door. Maybe this day would turn out alright after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

Chapter 8:Annabeth

After Percy and I stopped in at the office for the normal paperwork we stood out in the hallway comparing our schedules. Turns out that in the entire eight period day I had a total of three classes with Percy. Gym, Study hall and Greek studies were the only hours I would see him all day. Not like it would have worked any other way though, I really couldn't see Percy taking classes like Calculus and AP Literature anyways.

"Maybe we can see if we can get it rearranged?" He asked hopefully.

I sighed and pulled him into a hug, "We can deal with this Seaweed Brain, besides we get evening and all night to be with each other."

Realizing how that sounded I kind of blushed but Percy either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Come on Wise Girl," he said, "let's go find our locker."

Just like that the tedium started all over again. Minutes passed like hours, and I didn't see Percy at all for the entire first half of the day. Until lunch I really had to remember how important Percy was in my life. Really after all that we had been through being around him was the only way I kept sane. After what seemed like an eternity I was slowly making my way through the lunch line holding a tray. All I could think about while I received my gruel was how I would get to see Percy soon. After I swiped my student ID I scanned the boisterous area looking for him. Then I spotted him and my day got better. He was sitting in the corner at a table by himself, he waved when he saw me as well and flashed that killer smile of his. I had to control myself to keep from running over to the table. When I got there he stood gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and then sat down again.

"So Wise Girl, was the first half of your day as terrifying as mine?" He asked still grinning.

"Ugh," I said and laid my head on his shoulder, "I cant wait to get out of here, and just be with you again."

"Well," he said after taking a bite of his sandwich, "we have most of the afternoon together and then its back to the apartment, so.."

"It won't be that terrible," I finished.

He smiled, "Exactly."

We both ate quietly for a while, until the bell rang which told us we had to go to our next class. After dumping our trays, I held Percy's hand as we walked towards the library. Just before we reached the doors a big kid exited the doors. His crew cut was the only clean part about him, tattoo sleeves coated his arms and the image was made worse by his grungy black t shirt advertising some obscure metal band and the chain from his belt loop which must've been attached to his wallet. When he was walking past he hit Percy with his beefy shoulder, causing him to stumble and drop his books. I suddenly liked him a lot less.

"Watch were you're walking Jackson," he said in a voice that was about as intelligent and his looks.

"You should worry about yourself Travis," Percy said, "at least I'm not still a sophomore at 18." I could tell he was barely keeping his anger in check.

The two stared each other down before Travis looked away and kept walking without a word. Percy squatted down and began to pick up his scattered books. I bent down to help and he gave a sigh.

"Sorry you had to be introduced to the stupider side of Goode on your first day Annabeth," he said.

I gathered up his remaining papers, stood up and smiled. "I'm just proud of you for not hurting him."

Percy smiled too, "It takes effort, but eventually you learn to deal with the mortals."

He took my hand again and we walked together into the library. The rest of the day passed quickly. Unsurprisingly being with Percy broke through the dullness and when I was with him school just seemed more bearable. Before I knew it we were holding hands and walking back towards his parent's apartment.

"You know," Percy said, "I like the second half of the day a lot better than the first."

I smiled, "Yeah I agree, you make school a lot less terrible."

That made him laugh, "You know Wise Girl we only have one hundred and seventy nine more days that's not too bad."

I shook my head, " Yeah it is Seaweed Brain."

After a while the twists and turns of Manhattan brought us back to the apartment. Neither of them were home yet from work, and since neither Percy or I had any homework, we decided to watch a movie. I plopped down on the couch and Percy opened a cabinet and removed a stack of DVD cases.

"So Wise Girl, what are you in the mood for tonight?" He held up a slightly beat up case, "Gods and Generals, or Saving Private Ryan?"

I laughed, "You know daughters of Athena don't always think about war Seaweed Brain."

I stood up, walked over to him and began to look through the assorted movies as well.

"Oh I love Mulan!" I said and picked up the disney movie.

Percy gave me a puzzled look, "Really?"

"Yeah," I said, "let's watch it!"

He shrugged and went over to the TV. Once the previews began we both went back to the couch. He sat down and put his arm around my shoulders, and I pressed myself close to his side and laid my head on his chest. I really did like Mulan, but being close to Percy was what I really needed after today. I looked up at him, and was surprised to see he really wasn't paying attention to the movie either. We locked eyes, his green eyes looking into my grey ones, and suddenly the movie became even less important. Slowly, almost as if he was being cautious, Percy inched his face closer to mine almost begging me to initiate something. I obliged him and tenderly pressed my lips to his. It was like that for a little while, but quickly became more heated. When Shang began to sing about training his troops, I grabbed Percy's shirt and swung my leg over him so that I was straddling his waist. He initiated the next step forward, by deepening our kiss and sliding his hands slowly up the back of my shirt to the clasp on my bra. I shuddered slightly, we were venturing into a level of intimacy we'd never been before. Rarely did Percy ever make a move towards my breasts, but now he seemed eager, and I really didn't want to stop him. Just as I reached back to help him undo the clasp the door to the apartment creaked open. In the blink of an eye Percy released me and I rolled off of him onto the couch. My face got hot and I looked down at the floor, ready for the tirade that I was sure Sally was about to release. But all I heard from the entryway was laughter. Percy and I turned and saw Paul standing there with several grocery bags in his hands.

"I'm curious, how much of this have you actually watched?" He asked.

If it was possible we both became a darker shade of red.

"Don't worry," he said and winked towards the both of us, "I wont tell your mother about that little scene Percy, but you should come help me with these bags."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for the longer break, I had a very busy week. As always feel free to leave your thoughts and or comments.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 9: Percy

Paul kept his promise of not telling my mom about catching Annabeth on top of me when he came home. But even so after my mom and Annabeth went to get ready for bed I got an earful.

"Percy," he said quietly from the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said and walked over.

He took a deep breath, put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye,

"I know that this is going to be weird, especially coming from me, but for the sake of my sanity I have to talk to you about this."

"Okay.." I said not really liking how this conversation was heading.

"Have you and Annabeth been having sex?" He asked.

I turned a very dark shade of red. "What.. Uh.. Umm."

He smiled gently, "I know that coming from someone who is not really your father that must be a question you don't want to answer, but because I care about you I'll ask again, have you and Annabeth been having sex?"

"No," I said more confidently, "what you walked in on was pretty extreme for us."

He sighed and leaned against the counter, "I'm sorry for pushing this, but really all I want is what is good for you and Annabeth, and trust me, demigods or not having a baby with both of you not even being eighteen would not be good."

I blushed some more but nodded.

"So," Paul said, "I won't say anything to try to persuade you from experimenting with this aspect of your relationship, but all that I will ask is that you are safe and take proper precautions no matter what, do you agree to that?"

I nodded, even though I was still as red as one of Apollo's sacred cows.

Paul smiled again and patted me on the arm, "Now go to bed, and just remember Percy I am always here if you have questions or just need to talk about this. I may not be one for fighting monsters, but helping you be smart is something I can do."

"Thanks Paul," I said still perplexed from the conversation.

He smiled and went into his and my mom's bedroom.

I went back over to my room, Annabeth was sitting in bed reading. When she saw me she smiled and shut the cover.

"Hey handsome," she said, "what were you and Paul talking about."

"Well," I said and sat down next to her, "that was probably the most awkward conversation I've had in my life."

"What was this awkward conversation about?," Annabeh asked.

"Me and you," I started but then blushed, "he asked if we've had sex."

"Oh," she said as her face turned a bright red.

I paused not really sure about how to continue my train of thought.

I looked at her, wondering how she was reacting to all of this. But she just caught my eye and turned away quickly. Not that I could blame Annabeth, I was a little flustered from that as well. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and then came and slid into bed next to Annabeth. I turned out the light and put my arm around her as we settled in for the night.

"I love you Annabeth," I said, still unsure of how we left off talking.

She rolled over closer to me and kissed me unexpectedly. Not that I really minded.

She pulled away and looked my in the eyes, "Sorry, that was for how I left things."

I flashed a smile and waited for her to continue.

"It's just I'm not really sure how I feel about all that, and Paul catching us tonight kind of made me think a lot. But," she took a breath as if to steady herself, "No matter what Percy, I want to be with you for a very long time, I'm just unsure if I'm ready to take that next step."

I smiled at her and hoped I was being charming, "Don't worry Wise Girl I'm not going anywhere."

Annabeth laughed and gave me a playful kiss on the forehead, "But I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have lose my virginity with other than you Seaweed Brian."


End file.
